Lui, à jamais
by Nonos
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, disons plutôt Bella. Je tenais à vous raconter la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé de toute ma vie. Cette Chose se prénome Edward Cullen...


Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première histoire, mon premier OS, et pour les fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse, tout les personnages, appartiennent bien sûr à la grande Stéphenie Meyer, je les empreinte, juste le temps de quelques pages. Seule différence: Jacob n'est pas un loup et il est comment dire, différent. Seulement en POV Bella. Petit Lemon plutôt soft, moins de 16 ans s'abstenir ! La scène se passe en une journée.

**Résumé complet** : Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, disons plutôt Bella. Je tenais à vous raconter la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé de toute ma vie. Cette « Chose » se prénome Edward Cullen, et c'est le plus merveilleux des hommes que cette Terre est portée, homme, enfin pas vraiment, comment dire se serait plutôt, non pas un Dieu, mais un vampire. Je sais que vous me prenez plutôt pour une folle, mais écouter plutôt l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, mon histoire, notre histoire...

Bonne lecture !

**1] la rencontre.**

Je suis une lycéenne comme toutes les autres, du moins pour l'instant, car je suis encore bien loin de me douter de se qu'il va m'arriver. Aujourd'hui, premier jours de ma terminale, je viens de déménager, enfin plutôt de revenir chez mon père, car mes parents ont divorcé, malgré ça je dois dire que je le vie plutôt bien, et que je suis heureuse, de toutes façons mes parents ne s'entendaient plus et moi je ne supportais plus de les entendre s'engueuler du matin au soir, puis maintenant ma mère s'est trouvée un nouvel homme et je l'apprécie, c'est donc pourquoi je viens habiter chez mon père, je n'ai pas l'intention de les « gêner » dans leur relation, puis mon père lui est resté célibataire, et il ne semble pas chercher particulièrement quelqu'un, il semble plutôt absorbé dans son travail, et je suis bientôt majeur donc, de toutes façons je ne pensais pas rester très longtemps chez ma mère, et c'est ainsi que je débarque à Forks dans mon nouveau lycée, le temps n'est pas vraiment celui auquel je m'attendais, disons plutôt que le soleil pointe son nez 2 jours par semaine environ, sinon à par du gris, le ciel n'est pas bien coloré, mais je mis ferais.

Donc pour mon premier jours, rien de bien intéressant, d'abord, on me fait visiter tout les bâtiments, le gymnase, le self... Puis le directeur m'annonce dans quelle classe je suis, inutile de regarder les prénoms de la liste, ils ne m'évoqueront rien du tout. Ça y est, je vais devoir rentrer dans la salle, là, où tout le monde est déjà installé, je sens le stress monter en moi, pourtant je n'ai pas de raison, je ne connais personne alors je n'est rien à craindre ni personne à impressionner, mais c'est comme ça, c'est dans ma nature. Le directeur m'ouvre la porte et j'entre.

-Bonjours, excusez-moi, je suis la nouvelle, Bella Swan.

-Ha, oui, bonjours, je suis Monsieur Mucron, votre nouveau professeur d' Histoire, assaillez-vous mademoiselle, nous vous attendions justement.

Je regardais autour de moi, et dans cette classe on semblait plutôt nombreux alors confuse je regardais le prof pour lui montrer que je ne trouvais pas de place.

-C'est vrai que nous sommes plutôt nombreux... Attendez, mais si, il reste une place dans le fond ne soyez pas si gêné, installez-vous, vous allez voir, de plus monsieur Cullen est un très bon élément, il était mon élève déjà l'année dernière, personne n'est très méchant, bon bien sûr il y a quelques imbécile parmi tant d'autres (là les élèves riaient), mais c'est comme ça partout vous vous y ferais, N'ayez pas peur vous apprendrais à connaître progressivement chacun de nous.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je n'avais pas forcément envie d'apprendre à les connaître, je suis plutôt solitaire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens semblent beaucoup m'apprécier. J'allais donc m'assoir à la dernière place restante. Pour ce premier cours, rien d'important, avec mon déménagement, j'avais loupé la première semaine mais comme j'ai de bonnes note, je n'avais quasiment rien manqué. C'est à ce moment que je me tournais vers mon voisin, je fus agréablement surpris de sa beauté, il était plutôt pâle, rien détonnant avec ce temps, il ne me regardait pas je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment voir tout son visage mais il me donnais une impression rassurante, comme si je le connaissais déjà, il m'éblouissait et m'effrayait à la fois, ayant remarqué que je le regardé il parut déstabilisé.

-Euh... Tu a besoin de quelque chose, ou voudrais-tu les cours de la première semaine?

-...

Je restais sans voix, mais la sienne était si harmonieuse, si douce. Quand à sa beauté je ne mettais pas trompé, il était si beau, ses cheveux ébouriffés châtains clairs, son visage semblait être inspiré des statues grecs, sans défauts, ses dents étaient toutes parfaitement alignées, et aussi blanches que possible, ses yeux semblables à ses cheveux étaient marron clair, lumineux, je serais bien restée plonger dedans des heures entières, il n'était pas humain, mais revenant à moi, il m'interrogeait du regard et me souriais à la fois, il fallait que je parle.

-Euh... Excuse-moi, j'étais plongée dans (tes yeux) mes pensées... Il me souriait toujours.

-Vraiment, à quoi pensais-tu ?! Je rougissais.

-C'est que, euh, je pensais, aux, à ma nouvelle classe.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis?!

-Bin, pour tout te dire pour l'instant, rien.

-Mmm, très bien, je dois dire que tu as l'air un peu paumé, Non ?

-Toi aussi, tu as remarqué...

-Que dirais tu si je restais avec toi aujourd'hui pour te présenter un peu notre lycée?

-Ne te sens pas obligé, tu sais je m'en sortirais...

-Non mais vraiment.

-Alors d'accord.

Cette première rencontre était... « Whaw... » Si toute ma classe était comme lui, alors bien sûr je voulais les connaître, il m'avait demandé de rester avec lui pour aujourd'hui, et c'est maintenant que je venais de m'en rendre compte, à cet instant, je devais être rouge comme une tomate, j'avais chaud. J'attrapais le premier papier qui venais pour me changer les idées. C'était la liste de la classe, Black Jacob, bizarrement ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, puis Cullen, Edward Cullen. Le cour passa très vite, je sortis donc de la salle là, Edward m'attendait, je ne savais pas très bien quoi lui dire, ni très bien quoi faire, il s'approcha, non seulement il avait un visage sublime, mais son corps, il portait un t-shirt noir qui laissait apparaître la forme de son torse, et un jean simple mais qui lui allait à merveille.

-On va manger ?!

-je te suis.

**2] Questions :**

Il étais déjà midi, le temps avait vraiment passé vite, on se dirigeait vers le self, quand quelqu'un m'interpela. Il était grand, imposant, et musclé. Il était métisse, se qui lui donnait un air ténébreux, si tout les garçons sont comme ça ici, je ne vais pas rester aussi solitaire que je pouvait l'être.

-Bella?!

-Euh, oui, c'est moi. Comment savait-il qu'on m'appelais Bella plutôt qu'Isabella.

-Tu te souviens, je suis Jacob?

-Oui je me souviens vaguement que je te connais mais je n'arrive plus à savoir comment...

-Mais si, on a passé notre temps ensemble quand on était petits tu te souviens, on allait souvent jouer sur la plage de ma réserve.

-Jacob, mais oui bien sûr, holala, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps, et Billy? Comment tu as changé je n'en reviens pas!

-Tout le monde va bien, d'ailleurs, il va chez ton père ce soir, on aura l'occasion de se revoir pour parler comme ça. Edward semblait distant et gêné.

-Je te présente Edward, je vais manger avec lui.

-C'est pas la peine on se connait déjà. Ils se lancèrent un regard vraiment méchant, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Bon je vais manger à ce soir donc.

-A ce soir.

Une fois assit dans le self avec Edward, je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas de plateau.

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Non, j'ai pas faim, mais bon appétit.

-Merci.

-Je peux te poser quelques questions?

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi as-tu déménagé?

-Mes parents sont séparés et j'ai décidé de revenir chez mon père. Je me sentais rougie, je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler de moi à quelqu'un.

-Parle moi de toi un peu, même les choses les plus inutiles.

-Euh très bien, je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur, j'aime lire, je suis plutôt solitaire, et puis je ne sais pas moi, je viens d'arriver, alors je recommence tout à zéro. Il semblait très attentif à tout se que je pouvais dire.

-Tout à zéro?! Tu n'avais pas d'amis ou de petit copain ?

-Comme j'ai dit je suis plutôt solitaire, en faite, non j'étais vraiment solitaire, et d'où je viens je ne me concentrais pas vraiment sur les personnes du lycée et j'y passé le moins de temps possible.

-C'est vrai ? Excuse-moi alors, je ne savais pas mais si tu préfères que je parte tu peux me le dire.

-Non, j'aime bien que tu sois là, enfin je veux dire, tu as commencé à me parler et bizarrement contrairement aux autres personnes, je me sens bien. Maintenant avec se que je venais de lui dire je devais vraiment être rouge, et paraître folle.

-Merci, je peux donc te dire que tu m'as aussi semblé différente des autres, je ne sais pas par quoi mais quelque chose m'as comme attiré.

Ça devenais carrément flippant, on se connaissait depuis quelque heures et il me disait ça. Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'aucun de nous deux n'osait plus parler. Pour couper ce silence je me décidais d'être moins distante.

-A ton tour parle moi de toi?

-Je m'attendais plus à des questions, sur le lycée, les gens, les profs.

-Non, parle moi de toi. Il sembla se figé et surpris que j'insiste.

-J'aimerais te dire un tas de choses sur moi, mais je ne peux pas.

-Même moi, qui ne suis pas très bavarde, j'ai réussi à te dire quelque chose sur moi, alors vas-y parle moi de toi.

-D'accord, moi aussi je viens d'arriver à Forks, enfin il y a plutôt deux ans, avec ma famille, qui peu paraître étrange aux autres, eux, se sont mes frères et sœurs Il me montra une table du self, où deux couples étaient assis. Ils étaient tout aussi pâle que lui et tous plus éblouissant les uns que les autres, et c'est vrai, ils paraissaient différents, personne ne se mélangeait à eux, se qui me frappa c'est qu'il avait tous à peu près le même âge.

-Ce sont tous tes frères et sœurs?

-Oui, c'est se qui peut paraitre étrange, mes parents nous on tous adopté.

-D'accord.

-Moi, j'aime lire, jouer du piano et je suis solitaire, moi aussi. Normalement.

**3] Pourquoi moi ?**

Je finissait rapidement de manger puis, nous retournâmes en cours. Le reste de la journée se termina rapidement. Et c'est fatigué de mettre levé si tôt que j'allais rentré chez moi, mais quelqu'un m'appela.

-Bella ! Sa voix... C'était Edward, je le croyais pourtant partit.

-Je te croyais déjà partit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as oublié ta veste.

-Merci, je suis vraiment fatiguée ! C'est en frôlant sa main que j'attrapai ma veste.

-Mais tu es glacé Edward!

-Non, ça va.

-C'est pas normal, tu est vraiment gelé!

-Non, ça va je t'assure ! Il était quasiment en train de me crier dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Pourquoi tu me cris après ?

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je te dis que ça va! Tu rentre chez toi?

-Oui, là je vais prendre mon car.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi.

-Si tu veux, en plus mon car est hyper lent !

En m'approchant de sa voiture, je remarquais que chacun de ses frères avaient la sienne, ils devaient être drôlement riches, et se n'était pas des petites voitures, deux voitures de sport et un 4x4. Je les saluait donc.

-Edward, tu remmène Bella chez elle?

-Bella, je te présente Alice. C'était la plus petite, elle avait un visage de lutin, et était toute fine, elle se tenait les jambes croisées telle une danseuse, elle semblait très agile.

-Et oui je remmène Bella chez elle!

-Tu m'as appelé Bella? Comment sais-tu?

-Oh ! Euh disons qu'Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Il restait de marbre.

-Mais on se connait que depuis ce matin, comment... Edward m'ouvrit la portière.

-Monte, ne fais pas attention à elle. Son ton était plutôt autoritaire, alors je m'exécutais.

Je m'installais dans la voiture, et après qu'Edward ai fermé ma porte il parla à sa sœur, elle semblait confuse, et elle partit s'assoir elle aussi dans la voiture de son copain. Je me sentais très gêné à présent, ils étaient, vraiment tous très, très étranges, il ne s'était pas trompé sur le mot ! J'allais profiter de ce moment pour en savoir un peu plus sur toutes ses choses « étranges ». Il s'installa dans la voiture sans un mot, démarra la voiture et partit. Il semblait distrait, et ne se concentrait pas sur la route malgré sa vitesse, qui je ne me trompais pas était bien différente de celle de mon car. Je décidais de briser la glace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Rien, mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète encore ?!

-Pourquoi je m'inquiète?! Premièrement, tu passe la journée avec moi, bien que ça ne me déplaise pas, puis tu me dit que je t'attire, alors qu'on ne c'est jamais parlé, et c'est bizarrement le cas aussi pour moi, ta peau est glacée, mais tu dis que tout va bien, je rencontre ta sœur et elle connais déjà mon surnom bien que je ne lui ai jamais parlé, et maintenant, tu est en route pour ma maison, alors que je ne t'es pas donné mon adresse... Alors oui je m'inquiète qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'espionne ? Bizarrement, en lui disant tous sa, je ne mettais pas énervé, je n'avais même pas eu peur, j'essayai plutôt de comprendre.

-Je savais, que je n'aurais jamais dû te parler, maintenant, il est trop tard.

-Trop tard pour quoi ? Explique moi ?

-Excuse-moi. J'aimerais mais...

-S'il te plais, épargne-moi les excuses.

-Si je commence je ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, et tu le regrettera.

-Alors je le regretterais.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du bois.

-Par où commencer... « Tu m'attires » quel doux euphémisme. Tu m'est indispensable, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, mais alors tu t'enfuiras en courant. Les battement de ton cœur, ton sang, ton odeur, m'appelle, tout de toi m'appelle. Et tu sais pourquoi, je suis un monstre, Bella, je suis un tueur, j'ai la peau froide et dure comme le marbre, je suis pâle, ton sang m'attire, le mot ne te viens pas à l'esprit.

-vampire...

-Oui, Bella, je suis un vampire.

-Mais pourquoi, moi?

-Je t'ai dis que j'irais jusqu'au bout alors reste... En tant que vampire je peux lire dans les pensées, mais toi, de toi je n'entend rien, et te sentir près de moi met tellement indispensable, ton sang m'appelle, et pourtant, je serais incapable de te faire du mal. Tu est la première personne qui me fais cet effet là, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je t'ai espionné, depuis ton arrivé à Forks. Tu sais, maintenant, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes si « étranges », nous sommes des monstres. Il est trop tard, mais pars, je t'en pris, sauve toi.

-Jamais, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'es tout autant indispensable, depuis mon arrivée, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien, au début je pensais que c'était ce lycée qui était bizarre et me donnait cette impression, puis au fur et à mesure de la journée, le sentiment d'être bien, ne s'est manifesté qu'en ta présence, le fait que tu soit un vampire, explique le fait que je t'attire, mais toi, toi tu m'attire plus que qui conque au monde, être à côté de toi est un véritable supplice, pas négativement, mais positivement.

-Je suis un vampire Bella, et tu trouve que c'est toi qui à un problème, j'ai été crée pour t'attirer, mon visage, mes cheveux, mes yeux, tu es sensé être ma proie.

-Et je le suis, corps et âme je le suis Edward, mais se n'est pas pour ton visage, ça va beaucoup plus loin, je le sens, et il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas et c'est tant mieux. A ce moment, j'étais plus que bien, je me sentais comme libre, car je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui pouvait me sembler si différent chez lui, et maintenant que je savais, je ne pourrait plus me passer de lui.

-Bella, il semblait inquiet, c'est toi qui me tuera...

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'avais jamais rien goûté d'aussi merveilleux, ses lèvres étaient à la fois froides et réussissaient à me donner autant de chaleur, je ne résistais plus, je passais mes mains dans sa nuque afin de prolonger notre baisé, mais c'est avec force qu'il nous sépara.

-La tentation est trop forte, je ne tiens pas à te tuer tout de suite. Je te ramène chez toi.

-Fais ce que tu veux de moi, tant que je peux rester avec toi.

-J'ai une solution, à ta requête

**4] Seulement avec lui.**

On arriva chez moi.

-Allez rentre.

-Non, c'est avec toi que je veux encore rester un peu.

-Je sais, alors, ai confiance en moi, et rentre chez toi et monte dans ta chambre.

Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi, mais cette idée me plaisait, j'étais sortit de la voiture et sans même me dire en revoir il était déjà partit. Je rentrais donc chez moi, déçue, mais quelque chose me disait que je ne le serait pas longtemps. Je disait bonsoir à mon père et je montais directement dans ma chambre, arrivé là-haut je m'assis sur mon lit, en cherchant qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulut me dire par « ai confiance » puis j'entendis frapper à ma fenêtre, il était là et me souriait. Je m'empressais de lui ouvrir. Et il descendit agilement dans ma chambre.

-Ça pour une surprise, et ça fait longtemps que tu as pris cet habitude.

-Seulement tout les soirs où tu as dormit ici. Te voir dormir, c'est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux, si tu savais. Oui, désolé de te prévenir comme ça mais je ne dors pas.

-D'autres choses d'aussi flippant à m'apprendre ?

-Oui, à propos, je ne bois pas le sang humain, je suis comme qui dirait « végétarien » je chasse, dans la foret donc pour me nourrir, je ne vieillis pas non plus, les autres trucs tu les apprendra en étant à mes côtés.

-Avec plaisir.

Sur ce, je me jetais dans ses bras, car j'avais aussi remarquais qu'il était vraiment fort, mais aussi vraiment froid, il s'allongea dans mon lit tout en me gardant dans ses bras, je n'aurait de toutes façon pas accepté d'être ailleurs, puis il m'embrassa une seconde fois. Allongeais contre son torse, dur et froid, je me sentais en sécurité, plus que nul par ailleurs, il avait une odeur sucré, mes mains ne pouvait s'empêcher de se balader le long de son torse. Lui, avait une main dans mon dos, à l'endroit où mon cœur devait battre à tout rompre en se moment, il me serrait contre lui, je ne sais pas s'il se rendait compte avec quelle force mais s'en est impressionnant, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de m'en plaindre puisque ça me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, son autre main jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux, notre étreinte était passionnée. Puis ma bouche s'ouvrit afin de laissait passer sa langue, elle était douce sucré, nos langues se caressaient amoureusement, il interrompit notre baissé mais ne me relâcha pas pour autant, j'étais hypnotisé par lui. C'est à se moment là que je remarquais que mon père m'appelait, durant notre baisé, tout le reste avais disparut, je ne savais donc pas si ça faisait longtemps qu'il m'appelait.

-Oui ? Réussis-je à articuler encore toute chamboulé.

-Descends, ton vieille ami Jacob est arrivé, il a accompagné son père pour te voir.

-J'arrive.

Je les avaient complètement oublié eux, et maintenant la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était que je devais abandonner mon belle Apollon, pour aller voir Jacob.

-Allez, Vas-y.

-Promets-moi de revenir après que Jacob soit partit?

-Je ne comptais pas faire autrement.

Il partit par ma fenêtre si vite que je vit à peine ses mouvement.

**5] Vieux amis...**

Je descendit de ma chambre tout en reprenant doucement mes esprits. Jacob était là en bas des escaliers, je le serrais fort dans mes bras, je sais que se n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais au lycée, je n'avais pas pu lui parler très longtemps, et c'était surement aussi l'émotion qui restait encore de la minute précédente. Jacob aussi me serra fort contre lui, il semblait avoir la peau chaude contrairement à Edward. On monta dans ma chambre, je remarquais que la fenêtre était resté ouverte, alors je la refermais avec un petit sourire, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas loin. On s'assit sur mon lit pour parler.

-Alors ta première journée c'est bien passée?

-Magnifique.

-Moi aussi, je dois dire, que ça m'as fait plaisir de te retrouver. Tu as drôlement changer, enfin c'est normal, la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu, on avait 6ans.

-Je me souviens de toi, toujours les cheveux long et toujours avec se pull en laine avec une grosse tête de loup dans le dos, tu venait me chercher pratiquement tous les jours pour jouer.

-C'était y a bien longtemps tous ça, maintenant, on est bien plus grands, on joue à d'autres jeux, puis je n'est plus les cheveux long et mon pull en laine.

-C'est vrai, alors le lycée ?

-Rien de spéciale, rien à changé. Tu m'as manqué Bella, tellement manqué. Il m'avait pris au dépourvus, je ne me souvenait pas d'un Jacob aussi sérieux, avant il prenait toujours tout à la rigolade.

-Je n'est pas choisie de partir tu sais.

-Je sais, il s'était rapproché de moi, reste avec moi

-Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de partir Jacob, rassure-toi. Il me fixait et paraissait tellement inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas se que j'ai voulut dire, et tu le sais, je t'aime Bella.

-Jacob, reprend toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus près de moi, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Puis il essaya de m'embrasser, il était tellement fort, je ne savais pas comment réagir, je le gifla de toutes mes forces pour essayer de le résonner, il se stoppa.

-Bella?

-Je crois que tu devrais partir Jacob ! Il se leva d'un seul mouvement et passa la porte sans dire un mot, mon père et Billy ne semblaient même pas avoir fait attention à lui.

**6] Je t'aime, à jamais.**

Je restais là assise sur mon lit bouche bée. La fenêtre grinça et le temps que je mis à me retourner Edward était assis derrière moi me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste... Chuchotait-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?! Pour se qu'il t'as fait, mais déjà bien avant, je t'ai dit que j'étais télépathe, et ce Jacob, je peux te dire qu'il a toujours était un salaud, du moins, depuis le lycée, il fait du mal à toutes celles qui l'entourent, il joue avec toutes ces filles. Mais c'était ton ami d'enfance alors je n'ai rien dit, pour toi, pour lui laisser une chance. Mais voilà, c'est maintenant à toi qu'il fait du mal, Il aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin, et il ne laissera pas tomber comme ça, mais je serais là Bella, je te promet je serais là, je te protégerais.

-Je t'aime.

-Si tu savais, moi aussi à quel point je t'aime.

J'avais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, il les essuya de sa main et embrassa ma joue. Il m'allongea dans mon lit, tout en me gardant à ses côtés, il nous entoura de ma couette pour me protéger de son corps glacé, mais c'était, là, plus que nul part ailleurs que je voulais être. Il colla son oreille près de mon cœur, il semblait être bercé par cette mélodie, par ma mélodie, il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Ma tua cantante. Murmura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas se que cela voulais dire mais il semblait tellement émut par ces mots, que les larmes continuèrent de couler, il m'embrassa, cette fois plus langoureusement et sans retenu, il descendit en suite vers mon coup et embrassa toutes les parcelles de ma peau mise à nu, pendant se temps, je ne faisait qu'apprécier sa présence, sentir son odeur, savoir que je lui appartenais, qu'il pouvait faire de moi se qu'il voulait, j'étais à sa merci, et plutôt mille fois qu'une. A mon tour, je descendit vers son torse, et fini par lui ôter son t-shirt, sa peau étais si clair que même dans la nuit je pouvais apercevoir les contours de sa peau, chaque détail de son corps, je ne résistais pas à l'appel de son corps de marbre si magnifique, il avait été conçu pour m'attirer. Lui non plus ne résistait plus, il retira mon t-shirt et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, il fut agréablement surprit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge il continua d'embrasser mon cou et ce jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, c'était agréable de sentir sa bouche froide éfleurer mes seins, je ne résistais plus à lui, il enleva mon pantalon ainsi que ma culotte, et j'étais entièrement à lui, il enleva son pantalon, et lui sur le dos, je m'installa au dessus de lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses mains rassurantes, vinrent trouver leur place le long de mes hanches. Tout en m'embrassant, on roulait sur le côté afin qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, entre mes jambe qui entouraient ses hanches, puis il me pénétra lentement, je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de pareil, mes ongles se crispait le long de ses bras, cette sensation était plus que merveilleuse, le mélange de la fraicheur de son corps à la chaleur qu'il me faisait produire, tout contre ma peau, lui aussi aimait, des son rauques sortaient de sa magnifique bouche. Il entreprit des vas et viens, le sentir à l'intérieur de moi était tout simplement magnifique, en accélérant ses vas et viens, il entrait de plus en plus profond en moi, j'allais venir, tous mes muscles se resserrèrent, et se fut l'extase, lui se libéra en même temps à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais essoufflée, épuisée de notre étreinte, lui embrassait toutes les parcelles de mon visage.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Isabella, pour toujours ?

-Et à jamais !

C'est avec le sourire que je mis mon cou contre sa bouche il comprit alors, et ses dents percèrent ma fine peau, j'avais confiance en lui, aucune goute de sang ne tacha mon lit cette nuit là. J'étais sienne, et à jamais, on s'aimerait.

* * *

Juste un gros merci, pour vos reviews, désolé de ne pas vous répondre un par un, encore un gros merci pour vos compliments ! (L)


End file.
